Jenna and John: The Story That Never Was
by Kutekoolkat
Summary: "Why does she hate you?" Did she? Or was she just too hurt at his betrayal? Hurt at his ignorance to her feelings, so fragile... Jenna, John, Caroline, Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this in mind since the scene in Under Control...What do you think?**

* * *

'_Why does she hate you?_'

Did she? Or was she just too hurt at his betrayal? Hurt at his ignorance to her feelings, so fragile, so easily distinguished in those eyes that mesmerized him. That still do, despite everything he's said or done to her.

_'We used to sleep together_'

Yeah, they did. They made love with one another, but they also just...slept together. Whenever she needed him, he'd sneak through her window, slip into the bed alongside her, and listened, talked, laughed. About her parents not understanding, about how much she missed her sister, about how her drugs aren't helping her anymore. She'd lean her head against his shoulder and would cry. For what? Just because. Sometimes you have to cry, in order to be stronger for what is to come, though no amount of tears would help her in the end.

_'I'm standing, right here._'

He touched his head, where she had thrown chinese takeout at him. He hurt her, again. After all this time, he thought he could forget about this woman, not care if she shed one more tear because of him. He was wrong. It was so clear in his mind, everything about their relationship. She had just gotten out of a rough patch with Logan when he found her sitting on that bench. He could still smell her scented perfume; see that black strapless dress, hear her laugh...

* * *

**Continue, dont continue? Do want me to tell you the story? Reviews are needed! At least 3 would be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I actually updated? Yeah I know, horrible how long it took. But this is a pretty long chapter. **

**I've add Stefan, Elena and Caroline into the story, but mostly Caroline and Elena. Of course there's Jenna/John in it. **

**Please review :)**

**

* * *

**

John cringed at how close he was to hitting the animal. Seriously though, what the hell was a bird doing in the middle of the road anyway? He had swerved off the roadway, trying to regain his calm. Once his heart slowed down to a normal pace, John started the car. Just as he was about to back up and get on the main road again, he saw her through the rearview mirror. He took the keys out and leaned back. Should he get out and ask her if she wanted a ride?

She sat alone on the park bench, her feet swinging back and forth. She was tipping a bottle to her lips. Obviously she was drunk. Wasn't she always? John thought as he rolled his eyes. After all, she just had to be the cause for Miranda and Grayson's worries.

John got out of the car, deciding it was better for him to take her home. At least he'll get bonus points for being the good guy helping a poor drunk girl. Although, Jenna was drunk on her own terms, so she wouldn't technically be the poor drunk girl. He didn't mind at all, but Grayson did.

"Hey handsome!" Jenna giggled and nearly dropped her bottle. She leaned forward a bit to keep balance as he reached her. When she looked up at him and smiled, John could hardly breathe. What was wrong with him? She's Miranda's kid sister, for crying out loud! He cannot be having feelings for her. Grayson would kill him.

"_Jenna…_" John looked at her with serious eyes. Kneeling down closer to her, he could smell her perfume, an intoxicating scent. Her breath had a smell that was a mix of vodka (or was it, he could never tell.) and something else. He couldn't pin it at the moment. Strawberries? What was that about?

"_John…_" Jenna was mocking his tone. She tilted her head back and he sat down beside her. She didn't look over at him, just continued to drink from her bottle.

"You're not being a good role model for Elena," John took the bottle from Jenna's hands and put it on the ground. Jenna pouted and tried to reach over John's thighs for it.

"Oh, yes I am," Jenna gave up and looked up at John from her position, the tips of her hair touching his upper thigh. "I'm showing her what a waste guy's really are. They take your heart and pretend it's the most precious thing in the world. Then they stomp on it like its some bug they want to get rid of."

"Only Logan," John watched as she went back to sitting against the bench. "You're always drunk with him. And he doesn't even care for you. I'd rather have Mason date you than him." Or me, he added to himself. He'd never admit it to anyone else.

He watched as her face fell at the comment. He always seemed to hurt her, no matter how hard he tried not to. Oddly enough, her looking at him like that—with those blue eyes that were suddenly filled with sadness, seeming to see right through him—made his own heart hurt at this forbidden beauty.

"Come, I'm taking you home." John got up and held his hand out toward her. He noticed now that her black strapless dress had a tear from the top to her waist, the fabric ripped slightly from the seams. He was about to ask what happened when she scoffed and looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Oh, yeah!" The sarcasm in her voice was noted. "The place where my parents are say things like 'Miranda married a nice guy' and 'is smart' and 'will go far in life'. Yeah, thanks…but no."

John knew that Jenna was definitely smart, though her parents didn't. The problem was that she spent more time partying than necessary. And with _Logan._ John thought of the name with a sneer. He really didn't like the kid. He knew what he was like and wanted Jenna to forget about him.

"But, you miss Miranda, don't you?" There he goes again. Another touchy subject. He knew she did miss her. It was obvious. He mentally kicked himself as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah I do…but why am I talking about this with _you."_ She looked up at him. John kept his steady, looking write into hers and could tell that she was getting uncomfortable.

"Because we've established that me and you have more in common then you think," He leaned closer to her again, one hand on each side of her thighs. Jenna locked her jaw and John could see that she was trying to keep herself in check. And he admired that even so obviously drunk; she could have some self-control. "Older siblings that excel in what we can't? Well I think we've hit the jackpot, haven't we?"

Jenna was struggling with what he said, John could tell. She never wanted to admit to the jealousy she felt for her sister. She wasn't in the right mindset to even try to comprehend. She needed to get home. "I'm taking you home."

She kept her eyes level and didn't move an inch. They were practically glaring now, daring the other to lose eye contact. "Didn't I tell you already? _I don't want to go home_."

"That wasn't a question." John rolled his eyes. Jenna gasped in surprise as he suddenly picked her off the bench and slung her over his shoulder. He started walking toward his car. Jenna struggled, trying to get out of his grip, but failed miserable. John knew what she was thinking; when did he get so strong?

"Put me down _now_! I'm going to scream if you don't."

"No, you won't."

"And what makes you think that?"

"You wouldn't have the guts." John waited for a moment, to see if she would deny it. But the silence lagged on as they reached his car. He opened the door to the passenger seat and slowly placed her down on it. Jenna didn't say a word just gave him a half-glare. She was obviously getting tired. John took this as the perfect moment to try and get Jenna on the right track, not the one that she has been on since she hit high school.

"Your parent's would be disappointed—" He started. John hesitated for a minute before putting a hand on her shoulder. Jenna lifted her head up and looked him incredulously.

"You're kidding me right? Yours would be too," She waited a second before continuing. "…if they knew that you've been trying to get into my pants for the past year and a half." She gave him a small smile, and he shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, c'mon. Now's your chance. I mean, I'm so drunk that I'll probably never even remember. Besides, what better way to say 'screw you' to Logan than _screwing you._"

John just stared at her, caught off guard by what she just said. Did she seriously think that was all he wanted or needed from her? Was that all that he stood for in her eyes? He couldn't believe it. Of course all he could do was blame himself for that; it wasn't like he'd ever said anything remotely right in front of her.

"Jenna…I am _not_ doing that."

"Okay, fine. Just please, don't take me home," Jenna seemed sincerely scared which confused him. When she reached over to close the car door, John caught yet another glimpse of the tear on her dress. He knelt between the door and her, so it wouldn't close. "Jenna, what happened?"

She bit her lip, looking at him with regret. John could see that she was trying to keep her calm. "It's nothing," was all she could choke out. And John knew it wasn't 'nothing', but he rather have her at home or somewhere more secluded before coaxing it out of her.

"How 'bout I bring you to my apartment?" She nodded, keeping her head down. John closed the door and walked over to the driver's side of the car. As he put the key into the ignition he snuck a glimpse at Jenna. She put her head against the window, slowly nodding off to the land of dreams. He put his foot on the gas pedal and, as they drove in silence toward his apartment, thought about how much he wanted to comfort her still sleeping body beside him.

-o-

John woke up with a start, confused for a few moments as to where he was. Slowly he took in his surroundings, figuring out that he had fallen asleep on the couch. So that was just a dream. Huh. It felt so real, as if he had actually travelled to years ago. Odd how he could barely remember the rest of his childhood, but the moments with Jenna were so strongly embedded into his memories.

Speaking of, she was in the kitchen, washing dishes. He got up and walked toward the counter. To John's surprise, she wore a satin nightgown under her robe. And _not_ to his surprise, she didn't acknowledge his presence, just kept her eyes on the dirt and grime that had to be removed. John took a breath in and stood just inches away from her. Jenna turned off the tap and turned around. "What?"

"Why do you have to be so obvious about all of this?" Their eyes locked and all that he was about to say flew out of his head. She couldn't help it, could she? Her eyes, filled with remorse and longing, didn't move an inch from his and vice versa. How easy it was to fall in love all over again. No matter what either of them did, the history they had together would forever be part of them. John just wished that Jenna could actually try to embrace it. Her hate for him was a façade and he knew it.

"Jenna?"

Elena just had to ruin it, didn't she? The two old lovers practically flew apart, Elena's suspicious eyes following them, while Stefan and Caroline looked on with curiosity more then anything else. Elena gave a questioning look toward Jenna, who just shook her head. "Uh, Alaric's on the phone. He, um, wants to talk to you."

Jenna quickly strode toward the trio, and took the phone from her hand. As she greeted Alaric, she walked up the stairs without a glance toward the kitchen, beyond embarrassed and wanting to get out of there _quick_. Elena gave John a look. "What are you doing?" The venom in her voice was thick, making her seem more like Katherine than anything else.

"I'm not doing anything, Elena." John knew that she would never understand. And why would she even try? He was still the one to blame for almost killing the Salvatore brothers. "You, on the other hand, well that's something else. Still prancing around with vampires I see."

And with that he pushed past an annoyed Elena and glared at Stefan, ignoring Caroline, before heading to bed. Elena wasn't only annoyed, she was also confused. Why had Jenna looked so _okay_ between John and the kitchen counter? It was so odd. Wasn't she the one who hated him the most? "What was that? _Ugh._ Please tell me he's leaving soon."

Stefan let out a small chuckle at her tone; she seemed so childish. "That, Elena, is love," She turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him. "You can see it in her eyes. She doesn't want him, but it's hard to miss. There was something between them, something similar to what happened that day in the cemetery between us."

Elena could not believe what he was saying. "Stefan …"

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Caroline felt a bit awkward standing there, so she went toward the fridge to find some food. "It's just a theory, maybe an observation. No need to elaborate on it any more than I have."

"Still. If you are right, than Jenna hasn't told me everything about their relationship. Why would she lie to me like that?" Now it was Stefan's turn to cock an eyebrow. "Okay…So I'm not exactly truthful about our relationship but that's different."

"Exactly. And since she has no suspicion about the two of you, she hasn't asked," Caroline interjected through a mouthful of leftover pasta. Stefan shook his head at her manners and Elena pursued her lips trying to figure out where she was going with this. Caroline swallowed the pasta and then continued. "But _you _do have suspicion, Elena. About her and John. So, why don't you just out right ask her? She definitely feels like you and her are drifting farther apart and would probably love to have a little girl talk. Even if it is about that rude uncle of yours and with me sitting there."

Elena raised both her eyebrows this time and Stefan thought over what Caroline said. "I think she might be right. And it'll keep you a bit busy while Damon and I go over our plans."

"Plans?"

"Yes. Plans. Don't worry though. They just have to do with some brotherly bonding."

Elena rolled her eyes at him. What was he protected her from now? Count Chocula and his almighty chocolate army? Or maybe it was the evil Easter Bunny. There was no way that Stefan, let alone Damon, would actually be planning for some brotherly bonding.

"Elena! Could you bring me a glass of water?" Jenna's voice from her room interrupted Elena's thoughts. Caroline got the glass of water instead, since she was closest to the tap. She walked toward Elena and grinned.

"Now we know how we're going to spend the night, don't we? Hopefully being told a story of two star-crossed lovers. How they loved each—"

Elena smacked Caroline's arm. "Let's hope that we are _not_ going to hear that." The last thing she wanted was to feel any sympathy toward John. Although, he must've done something really awful that caused Jenna to hate him so much.

"I guess…that's my queue to leave." Stefan gave one more kiss to Elena and a hug to Caroline before walking out the front door. Elena closed and locked the door. She followed Caroline up the stairs, trying not to giggle at her enthusiasm.

"Alright! Interrogation time," Caroline smiled, looped her arm through Elena's and opened Jenna's door.

* * *

**Sooooo? What did you think? I am aware that the ending was lacking, but I hope it' okay. i wasn't sure how to approach this type of story so I kinda just winged it. Did it turn out like you imagined it would, worse or better? And tell me why. I love long reviews :)**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lord do I suck at updates. And since you probably don't want to hear my life problems, I won't go to much into them. Just that I've been going through a hard time and depression and all that awesome stuff that comes with being 17. Yep. I'm just peachy.**

**Anyways, this is not as good as my other two chapters,it isn't exactly edited. :$ hope you don't mind..I'm truly sorry and let me just say:**

**_THEY KILLED OFF JENNA! WHY?_ dam, she was the only character who inspired me to write. ugh. And then they killed off ISOBEL and JOHN, too. Like seriously, Jenna/John/Isobel/Alaric would've been a great storyline -_-**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Jenna was sitting cross-legged on her bed, reading what looked to be a textbook, the phone on the bed. She had pulled her hair back in a ponytail, some stray strands falling against her face. Caroline and Elena walked up to the bed and each took a seat. "Here you go!" Caroline handed the glass of water to Jenna, who smiled and took a sip before putting it down on the small bedside table. Caroline looked around at the room. It has changed a lot since the last time she walked into it. It had been years ago but Caroline still remembered.

She had just gotten into a big argument with Elena. Caroline, who might have been 10 at the time, she couldn't remember, ran into Jenna's room without knowing it. Jenna, who'd just celebrated her 18th, sat on the stool beside her make-up table. She had been visiting for a while, which was extremely rare and what Caroline always noticed was how she'd never actually go out anywhere other than the occasional party with her old friends. This one had been for Mason, who later on would leave Mystic Falls. Jenna had obviously been crying and looked up when Caroline ran into the room. Caroline had walked up to her and asked if she needed a hug. Jenna had said yes, so young Caroline pulled her closer and hugged her for as long as she could, because little Care needed one as well.

Sitting there on the bed reminded Caroline of that moment. Neither of them had talked about it, but Caroline had kept it close to her heart. It was the first time that she had gotten anything more than a mere 'hi' from cool teenage Jenna and, back when she was that insecure pre-teen, it was something she needed badly.

"Jenna..?" Elena wasn't sure how to say what she needed to. Caroline gave her a little nudge with her hand for encouragement. She took a deep breath. "What was that? In the kitchen? You looked comfortable as ever with him. It was scary to even think about that. I mean you've been deadest against this man for longer than I could possibly remember" Elena had started and now she knew that her rant wouldn't stop, but Jenna needed to hear it. "Maybe even more than Logan, even though no matter how many times he left you, you'd always go back. And yes that might have worked out for you at the start of the relationship, but in the end he deserted you again. John wouldn't be any different. He might not be a 'scumfell' but that doesn't mean that he won't hurt you. Please. Jenna for your sake, if not mine, don't be pulled in again. I don't want to lose you the way I lost Jeremy. And, yeah, I know that you never would be depressed over a boy, but trust me it could hap—"

Jenna leaned over the bed and put a hand on top of Elena's. " Elena, you have got to be kidding me. Are you seriously thinking I'd be hung over _John_? This is the man who…" Jenna stopped herself and shook her head. Caroline and Elena exchanged a look. How were they going to get Jenna to tell them?

"Jenna…? What are you keeping from me?" Elena asked. Caroline got up and walked to the other side of Jenna, sat down and took her hand. "Please, tell us. I hate these secrets between us. We used to be so much closer, why can't you let me in?"

Jenna looked from Elena to Caroline and rubbed her hands back and forth on her thighs, which were covered in silk the colour of a deep shade of blue, causing her own blue eyes to look more brighter than ever. "I don't know, Elena. I mean, I can't even remember pieces of my past. It's almost like there's missing parts in my memory," Caroline's eyes went wide. Wasn't that what she had to Bonnie about after the founders party where Damon had bit her? Suddenly more alert, Caroline moved her hand to Jenna's shoulder.

"Could you tell us what you do remember?" Elena could hear slight worry in her friend's voice and that caused her to worry as well.

"I don't know. I mean, there was some drinking, Logan said something to me, he was punched...by _John_ actually. Huh..." Jenna looked at the door, as if expecting John to appear out of thin air. "But that's besides the point. All I know is that I hate him. I don't know why, or how I came to that conclusion, but I did."

Elena looked at Caroline again, who was now deep in thought. "And that's all you remember, for sure?" Jenna nodded. Elena sighed.

-o-

John's car came to a halt in front of his parents house, which he stayed at whenever he visited. No one was home. It was a Friday, so his mother and father were most likely gone out to that house by the lake where Grayson and Miranda usually go. And thank God for that. He had the weekend to himself. Unless Jenna decided to stay over, and he couldn't lie to himself...He wouldn't mind her company.

John got out of the car and walked around to Jenna's side. He lightly nudged her shoulder, but she didn't stir. Sighing, he picked her up, gently, and walked toward his house, keys in his left hand. When he finally got the door open, he carefully walked through, making sure Jenna's head was close to his chest as to not hit it on the door frame.

Laying her down on his bed, he walked into his bathroom to take a nice warm shower. As he let the water run down his body, he thought about the girl, or more like _woman_, lying on his bed.

He didn't know when he started to have feelings for her, but somehow he fell for her. Every time he looked at her, his heart would thud against his chest like he was running a marathon. Now he had more control over his emotions, but sometimes he wished he could just take her in his arms and plant one on her.

But imagine how terrible that would be for Miranda and Grayson. After all, Jenna wasn't just anyone, she was his sister-in-law. Most would feel sick to their stomach thinking of that, John included, yet for some reason, it just didn't apply to him and Jenna. He didn't look at her and feel the way he felt when he looked at Miranda, he looked at her and felt something else entirely.

_You love her._

Impossible. Not even a chance. There was only one women he ever loved and that was Isobel. Maybe if he'd had said something to make her stop before she left for the hospital, Isobel and him would've raised Elena.

No. That was unlikely. Even after having a loving husband like Alaric, she still asked for Damon. Got him to turn her into a vampire. No, even if they kept the baby, she'd have left him like she'd done to Alaric.

Turning off the shower, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Walking to the sink and mirrors, he gripped the sides of the counter and closed his eyes. Images of Jenna danced around behind his eyelids and he shook his head. When he opened is eyes again, he noticed the door to the bathroom was open.

Jenna. _Spying_ on him, while he was wearing nothing but a towel.

Lord have mercy.

The door opened a little wider as she lost her balance, still drunk, and he ran to catch her, thanking God when he realized that his towel didn't drop to the floor. She cringed when his hand brushed against her side while holding her. He raised an eyebrow at her.

He carefully lifted her up onto the counter so her eyes were level with his. Jenna leaned her head back against the fogged up mirror, closing her eyes for a moment to let the wooziness pass. John gazed at her for a few moments before gently touching the tear on her dress. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at him, her head still against the glass. His breath hitched for a second. _This is ridiculous, get a hold of yourself John. _

John touched her cheek so she would look at him straight on. She sighed and let him pull down the dress a bit, not really in the mood to protest. His hand was keeping the dress over her breast,something that Jenna was grateful for, as he examined her side, and saw that there was a a scratch, so prominent against her light skin. It was red and looked to not be the only one. He wouldn't dare bring the dress any lower, but he could see more angry red marks disappearing under the black fabric.

When his eyes moved up to her face, they caught her own, filled with sadness. "He didn't mean too. It just kind of got out of hand."She said, shrugging.

Who was she talking about? Logan? As much as a jerk he was, he didn't seem like one to hurt her. He really wanted to know, but at the same time dreaded it. So he kept mum and instead asked, "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

Jenna smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would love that.


End file.
